


Pizza

by chatnoirsin (CambieX)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Date gone wrong, F/M, adrien fails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CambieX/pseuds/chatnoirsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien invites Marinette on a date eating pizza and watching a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> For my little Bun Bun

This was the first time Adrien invited Marinette over for a date. He had a rented the perfect movie. He was so excited for the date, he was even willing to make pizza.

When she came over, they didn't immediately start the movie, instead they started preparing the dreadful pizza. Adrien could tell Marinette was having fun, maybe she didn't know the price of making pizza.

They settled down on the couch and wrapped a blanket around themselves. They started the movie, and for a while it was great. And then, the oven beeped, signifying that the pizza was done. Marinette start to get up, and Adrien looked her dead in the eye. 

"This is the worst part." He said. Marinette looked confused as he got up heading into the kitchen. She followed behind him carefully, because he seemed on edge.

Her eyes went wide when Adrien opened the oven and put his hands in, grabbing the pizza barehanded and screaming at the top of his lungs. 

"ADRIEN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??!?!?" Marinette screamed at him.

"I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU." Adrien replied, trying to set the burning hot pizza down.

"ADRIEN HAVE YOU NEVER HEARD OF A FUCKING OVEN MITTEN???" Marinette yelled. 

"Oh, that's what's that is for. That's where I store all the cheese." 

"I'm..." Marinette sighed, turning on her heel going back into the TV room.

\---

The next day at school, everyone was wondering about Adrien's burnt-to-a-crisp hands, and everytime Marinette snickered.

**Author's Note:**

> meowch, that's gotta hurt


End file.
